1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay (hereunder referred to as "PE relay") which comprises an electromagnetic block including an iron core and a coil wound thereon, and a pair of permanent magnet units.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An example of a conventional PE relay is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,126.